


Don't Tell Will

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Horny Teenagers, MILFs, Mirror Universe, Riding, Sexual Coercion, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: A bored Mirror Universe Counselor Troi asks Wesley to step in for her husband





	Don't Tell Will

It had been a boring week, and that needed to change.

Will had been busy all the time: busy pointing phasers at empty-headed aliens too stupid to realize that they’d be blown into bits if they didn’t surrender their ships and cooperate immediately, busy throwing cadets into the Agony Booth for daring to take his position…

And probably busy cheating with some 18-year-old yeomen too stupid to know that he wouldn’t follow through with his promises of promotion after he’d untied the gold sash blindfolding their eyes and came on their faces.

Deanna sighed and leaned against the silky pillows of her lonely bed before the idea struck her. Her fingernail flew up to her comm badge with a sharp tap. 

“Hello, Wesley?”

“Um, hello Counselor, can I uh help you with anything, ma’am?”

“Yes, yes you can help me with something. I’m glad you asked! Can you please come over to my quarters? I’ll explain in a moment.”   
  
“Um, ok, sure. Just give me a minute to put my uniform back on.”

“Oh no no, just wear something comfortable. Don’t worry about that.”   
  
“Uh, ok.”

Deanna smirked as the communication ended. Already flashing through her mind were the desperate images bombarding the boy’s brain--

_ My god _ , she thought.  _ This boy needs it even more than I do.  _

Deanna jumped as the swoosh of her door startled her out of her thoughts.

Oh, beautiful.

The boy was still in his rec clothes: a tight v-neck shirt still soaked with sweat from his Holodeck sports from earlier, messy hair rumpled despite his best attempt to smooth it over, and smooth grey leggings clinging tight to his skin...everywhere. 

Deanna smiled down at the boy’s legs at the erection poking out pointed towards her as she sauntered over to the doorway, the pink satin of her floor-length dress brushing up against her hips.

“Looks like someone’s excited.”

Wesley paused awkwardly, beads of sweat on his forehead. 

“Well don’t just stand there!” she said, annoyed. “Computer, close the door!” 

Deanna put an arm around the boy’s back as she led him towards her bed.

“I think you know what I called you for,” came a breathy low voice into his ear. 

“Um, you just, uh, were going to, um, I mean...”

“Sh,” silenced Deanna. “Let me ask you: how does---this---make you feel?” she asked, slipping the shoulders of her dress down to her waist, pressing her nipples onto the boy’s skin. Wesley stared down incredulously, mouth open. 

“Oh my gosh, uh, it makes me feel…” Deanna grabbed the boys hand and led it to her chest, his fingers cupping the bottom of her breast, “Um, it makes me feel…” he drifted off.   
  
“Go on,” commanded Deanna. “I can feel your desire right now. Don’t lie to me.”

“Please no,” began the boy, but he gasped as Deanna’s fingers flew down to his waist and grabbed his cock, starting to push and pull his foreskin as she tugged on him through his clothes.

“Oh god, Mrs. Troi, won’t…”

“What?” Deanna snapped, digging her nails into his cock. 

“Won’t Commander Riker get really mad at me when he finds out about this?” he finished quietly.

Deanna just laughed.    
  
“He won’t know.” She retreated from the child and began stripping her scant clothes off, letting the dress fall to the floor and jerking her panties off her waist roughly with a careless toss towards the cabinet. “He won’t ever know. In fact, you get to do whatever you want to me right now, and I can promise you I’ll keep it a secret.”   
  
Wesley stared at Deanna as she kneeled on the bed, facing him and squeezing her breasts together as she rocked on the bed, biting her lip. 

“Come on, don’t be shy.”

Wesley glanced back at the door, a squinting anxiously, and then back at Deanna, legs spread and eager for him on the Commander’s bed. 

_ If he found out he’d be so mad, he’d probably fucking kill me, or at least end my career with the Empire forever, or at least permanently injure me, or at least beat the shit out of me… _

_ But on the other hand, how could you...how could I...how could anyone not fuck her when she’s this horny… _

Wesley gulped.

“You promise me you won’t tell him?”   
  
“I promise,” her voice whispered darkly. She smiled as the boy stepped towards her nervously, shyly unzipping his fly. _ But why was he moving so goddamn slow? _

“Come on, honey, we both know you want this,” she said, before yanking his cock out his tights in her balled fist and shoving it in her mouth. 

Wesley’s eyes bulged. His hand clung onto Deanna’s shoulder as the moist edges of her mouth dragged over his head, past his foreskin, swallowing his cock as her tongue played with the soft pubic hair covering his balls. 

“Oh god,” he whispered. This was nothing like his daily masturbation. “Oh, my, god.”

Her mind was invading his, whispering naughty words into his brain, forcing his mind’s eye to gawk at images of her plump breasts jiggling under imaginary sunlight, her nipples dripping with imaginary oil, her fingers rubbing quickly at her clit while a disembodied cock shoved itself between her legs and up into her tight, tight cunt---her gasps and screams echoing in his ear…

He shook himself, trying to get rid of the sensory overload: failing, failing miserably to try to banish the heat building in his cock with every greedy gulp and lick from the Counselor’s puffy red lips. If she didn’t stop soon, he was going to---

But she took him out of her mouth and smiled. 

Wesley stood agape.

“Wha…? Are you going to finish, or…?”   
  
“Just give me a moment,” she hinted. 

Suddenly she was sitting him down on the edge of the bed, putting her feet on the floor and edging her ass onto his lap as she sat down on his cock. 

“What, are you complaining?” she asked, turning around with an eyebrow arched. 

Wesley shook his head vigorously. 

“Good,” she said, before setting herself in motion, swallowing up his cock in her folds to the base of his penis before lifting herself upwards, only to slam down on him again. She was holding onto his knees, bouncing with a steady, rapid rhythm into him, each thrust she maneuvered his cock into her wet pussy sending a wavy ripple down the fat of her buttocks to her thighs. 

Now this was too much: everything was! The sight of her ass spread out in front of his face and bouncing steadily, the smell of the moisture pooling between her legs, the sound of her desperate, needy moans filling the room, the feeling of her cunt tightening around his cock as she sped her motions up to an unbearable speed…

Deanna stopped, feeling his release inside of her. She raised herself off his cock gingerly, cum dribbling out of her stretched pussy as she walked over and sat next to the boy gently. 

“He won’t find out. Not even when we do this again tomorrow night.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
